Guardian
by MarDraw
Summary: Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuga Hinata, Sabaku No Temari y Ama Tenten tendrán que embarcarse en un viaje hacia el mundo humano, para mantenerse tanto a ellas como a las aldeas seguras del peligro. Ya que ellas son las ninjas con la habilidad de manipular el chakra. Pero no irán solas cada una tendrá a su propio guardián, quien se encargara de protegerlas.
1. 0

0

— ¡No, no, nooo! ¡Esto no me puede estar pasando! —Gritó la pelirosa al escuchar la noticia—. ¡¿Tanto me odian?! ¡Por Kami!

— Cálmate de una vez Sakura, no hagas un berrinche por nada—Le reprochó su madrina desde el asiento del Hokage—.

— ¿Por nada? ¡¿Por nada dices?! ¡¿COMO QUE POR NADA?!—Reclamó antes de estampar uno de sus puños en una de las paredes, derribándola por completo—.

Tsunade trato de devolver su vena saltarina a su lugar, pero los gritos de su ahijada no ayudaban, cansada de la situación se levantó furiosa y con un estruendo coloco ambas manos sobre su escritorio, provocando que la chica frente a ella se sobresaltara y fijara su vista en la rubia.

— ¡Ya basta! ¡Deja de comportarte como una niña caprichosa! ¡Es lo que el consejo ha decidido y no hay nada que podamos hacer para cambiarlo! —Se sentó en su silla y soltó un suspiro—. Créeme que trate de que cambiaran de opinión, ¡pero los muy bastardos se pusieron en mi contra! ¡Ya no hay nada que pueda hacer! —Finalizó golpeando su escritorio—.

Sakura analizo las palabras de la mayor, reflexionando sobre sus actos, no solo había destruido una parte de la oficina de su madrina, también se había dejado llevar por sus emociones sabiendo que tarde o temprano esto podría pasar, pero en su defensa ¿Quién diablos querría irse de casa a un mundo que ni siquiera conocía? Sin mencionar que tendría que hacerlo con un completo extraño. Ojeo a Tsunade notando su cara de preocupación, se notaba que ella no era la única descontentada por la noticia.

—Lo siento… —Fue lo único que pudo articular, no sabía que otra cosa podría alivianar la situación—.

— No te preocupes, te entiendo—dijo la Hokage mientras masajeaba su sien—. Lo único que te pido es que busques a alguien para reparar lo que acabas de hacer y que te prepares para tu partida que vendría siendo en 3 días.

— ¿3… días…? ¿Tan pronto? —Pregunto con un aire de tristeza, no quería dejar su hogar—.

— Si supieras cuanto me costaron esos tres días—Recalcó con una mirada divertida, que desapareció al ver la cara deprimida de la pelirosa—. Sakura… es por tu bien, por el bien de todas, ni siquiera nosotros sabemos que tan grave es la situación...

— Comprendo… ¿Pero… realmente era necesario, mandarnos al mundo humano? Es decir, ¿No podíamos quedarnos en alguna de las otras aldeas?

— Pensé en ello, pero debo decir que los argumentos de los demás Kages fueron formidables—Respondió Tsunade algo triste, era la primera vez que la dejaban mal, no podía soportarlo—. Como los odio.

—Esa es mi línea—Bromeo un poco, logrando que la mayor esbozara una sonrisa—. Bueno si ya no se le ofrece nada, me gustaría retirarme.

—Hazlo, pero no se te olvide el tema del agujero—Y con un ligero movimiento de manos, concedió su permiso para que la chica se retirara—.

—Como quiera, Tsunade-sama, nos vemos luego—Agitó su mano en forma de despedida y salió por la puerta, dejando a la rubia algo preocupada—.

/

Sakura caminaba por las calles de Konoha, un mundo ajeno al de los humanos reinado por el "chakra" la energía espiritual/vital de todas las personas, ¿El problema? Que solo había ciertas personas que podían llevarlo a limites inimaginables, una de ellas era la pelirosa, miembro del clan Haruno un clan todo menos reconocido, al menos lo era antes de que se supiera de las habilidades de la chica de cabellos de cerezo. Desde entonces se dedicó a entrenar con su madrina Tsunade Senju, otra de las prodigios en el uso del chakra, el cual le había otorgado su puesto como Hokage, no es como si ella lo quisiese pero no le habían dejado otra opción.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar al "Ichiraku" un puesto de comida típica al cual solía frecuentar antes de que su mejor amigo fuese reclutado por el programa especial de guardianes, se podría decir que eran como la policía secreta o algo así, ¿Quién diría que en tan solo tres días tendría que cruzar la barrera con alguno de esos tipos? solo podía pedirle a Kami que le tocara con el rubio o con alguien "agradable".

— ¿Y qué es lo que ordenara hoy Sakura-san? —Preguntó el dueño del lugar—.

—Lo de siempre estaría bien—Respondió con una sonrisa no del todo verdadera—.

—Enseguida—Dijo el hombre dándose la vuelta para preparar el platillo—.

La pelirosa escudriño con la vista el lugar, no había cambiado, lo único que faltaba era el rubio idiota sentado a su lado, esperando impacientemente por su Ramen. _«No creí que me fueses a hacer tanta falta, Naruto…»_ —Se dijo con un suspiro—.

Ya hacían 2 años y medio desde su partida y aun se le hacía difícil asimilar su ausencia, era su mejor amigo después de todo. Molesto, si, tonto también, cabeza hueca, sin remedio, pero una persona de buen corazón y digna de admirar, imposible de negar.

— Aquí tiene Sakura-san, sus deliciosas bolas anko con jarabe, como tanto le gustan—Dijo la mesera colocando con cuidado el plato sobre la mesa—.

—Arigatō— respondió con una sonrisa— ¡Itadakimasu! —Exclamó al juntar sus palmas, haciendo una leve reverencia y con una mirada hambrienta se dispuso a comer—.

— Provecho—La interrumpió una voz femenina—. ¿Me puedo unir?

—Ino…—Susurró algo sorprendida al ver a la rubia de coleta tomar asiento a su lado—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

— El hambre supongo—Recargó su rostro en uno de sus brazos, dando una leve sonrisita—. ¿Y a ti?

— Mis pies—Bromeo llevándose un bocado—.

—Ja-Ja muy graciosa frentona—Molestó codeándola, provocándole cosquillas a la pelirosa, haciendo que algo del jarabe cayera en su ropa—.

— ¡Mira lo que haces Ino-Puerca!—vociferó, alzando su puño frente a la rubia—.

— ¡A quien le llamas Puerca, Frente de Marquesina! —Rugió apegando su cara a la de la pelirosada, tal como en los viejos tiempos—.

Después de empujarse la una a la otra y ser amenazadas con ser vetadas del restaurante, se calmaron y rieron como si no hubiese un mañana.

— Ya come o se enfriara—La reprochó la Yamanaka con un tono algo juguetón—.

— ¿Y de quien será la culpa? —Interrogó Sakura, sonriendo de lado—.

Ino rió antes de soltar un pequeño suspiro—Me pregunto si dentro de tres días podremos estar como ahora…

Sakura trago seco, había olvidado por completo de que no era la única involucrada en ese asunto.

—Por tu reacción debo asumir de que lo habías olvidado—Declaró observando a la ojijade—.

—Lo siento… Soy… soy una idiota…—Admitió, avergonzándose de sí misma—.

— Si, si lo eres—Dijo ganándose una mirada asesina de la chica cerezo—. Oye no me mires así, tú fuiste la que se olvidó de que estoy sufriendo tanto como tú con esta noticia— y eso le dio en lo que más le dolía, obligándola a relajar el entrecejo—.

—Mira, de verdad lo siento ¿sí? Ordena lo que quieras, yo lo pagare.

— ¿Chantajeándome con comida? No soy Chouji, Sakura—Se cruzó de brazos, fingiendo estar molesta—.

—No, pero sé que amas el pudin ¿Quieres pudin? Andaaaa yo sé que quieres—Trató de convencerla, la rubia no pudo evitar reír ante las suplicas de su amiga—.

—Está bien, está bien, te aceptare el pudin solo si aceptas ayudarme en la florería ¿tenemos un trato? —Extendió su mano hacia la de Sakura—.

—Trato—Respondió, haciendo lo mismo y la estrecho con la de la rubia, para así cerrar su trato, ordeno el pudin y platicaron mientras comían para luego encaminarse al negocio de los Yamanaka—.

/

— No sé cómo pudiste confundir un arreglo de rosas con uno de lirios—Recordó Ino mientras se dirigían a casa—.

— ¿Estaba distraída si? —Dijo molesta la Haruno—.

—Eso fue lo que le dijiste a la clienta, y no se veía muy contenta que digamos—Expreso la rubia algo pensativa— Dime, estabas pensando en eso ¿Cierto?

—Me descubriste—Admitió algo triste— Es solo… que… no entiendo, eso es todo.

—¿Qué no entiendes? —Indagó Ino parando su andar en la puerta de su casa, habían llegado pero Sakura parecía no saberlo ya que seguía caminando—. Oye, si sigues así terminaras estrellándote en un muro ¡Hey! ¡FRENTONA!

Sakura se estremeció y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con una Ino algo irritada, suspiro al darse cuenta de donde estaban y a paso lento llego a donde se encontraba la rubia—. Lo siento…

—No has hecho más que lamentarte ¿Dónde está la Sakura que conozco? ¿Tanto te ha afectado la noticia? ¿O hay algo más? ¿Tienes miedo de que _el_ este ahí?

Ante la declaración de su amiga no pudo evitar consternarse, ni siquiera había pensado en eso, en _el._

—Para serte sincera, no, no tenía nada que ver, pero gracias a ti no podre dormir hoy—Afirmó segura de sí, algo que Ino noto—.

—En ese caso soy yo la que se lamentara ahora, pero enserio ¿Por qué tan distraída?—Preguntó curiosa, quería saber que había dentro de esa cabeza rosada—.

—Es solo que no entiendo el porqué de esta decisión, ¿Qué ganan haciendo esto? Ni siquiera saben si los rumores son reales, no saben si realmente Madara ha sido revivido o no, no saben si va detrás de nosotros, no saben-

—En resumen no saben nada, eso es lo que dices ¿no?—Fue interrumpida por Ino quien acertó en su teoría, la pelirosa se limitó a asentir—. Pues es porque no saben nada que hacen lo que hacen, solo están siendo precavidos Sakura, debes entender la situación.

—Debo admitir, que tienes razón, pero-

— No quieres convivir con alguno de los guardianes ¿es eso? — Sakura estaba asombrada por cómo había logrado descifrarlo, y como antes solo asintió—. Ya veo… Pues yo tampoco para que lo sepas ¿he? Pero no está en discusión, debemos aceptar lo que el consejo decidió, por el bien de ambas, por el bien de todas y por el bien de la aldea, y eso lo sabes de sobra, así que deja de lamentarte, que como dije en el Ichiraku: "no eres la única que sufre" ¿Ok? —Sakura volvió a asentir—. Debo agregar de que siempre estaremos juntas, tanto física como mentalmente, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte, siempre estaré ahí para ti—Explicó con una sonrisa, conmoviendo con sus palabras a la pelo de chicle—.

—Tienes razón… Gracias Ino— Agradeció abrazando a su amiga, ella tenía razón debía dejar de quejarse, no era la única perjudicada por el consejo habían 3 chicas más afectadas por esto, debía controlarse, no solo por su bien si no por el de todas las demás.

—Además tampoco creo que ellos quieran estar con una frentona tan fea como tú—Agregó, logrando no solo arruinar el momento, si no el buen humor de la ojijade—.

—¿A quien le dices fea?… Ino-Cerda…—Preguntó separándose poco a poco de la rubia—.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué no era Ino-Puerca? ¿Por qué lo cambias? —reclamo curiosa—.

— Hay que variar un poco ¿sabes? —Aclaro— Ino-Cerdaaaaa.

—Supongo que Si, Frente de Camión.

/

 ** _3 días después..._**

— ¿Lista? —Pregunto Ino desde la puerta principal—.

—Lista—Respondió Sakura acomodando su mochila—. ¿Y tú?

—Más de lo que esperaba en realidad—Presumió levantando ambos brazos, liberándolos así de la pereza— ¿Nos vamos?

Sakura le dio una última mirada a su casa, ya se había despedido de sus padres quienes ahora dormían ya que era ridículamente temprano, o al menos para ellos. Devolviéndole su vista a Ino, asintió y ambas salieron por la puerta con rumbo hacia la mansión Hokage—.

—Fin del Capitulo Introductorio—

 **N/A**

 **Hoa!**

 **¡Gracias por darle una oportunidad a este asco de Fic!**

 **Porque es un asco yo lo se ¬¬**

 **Es el primer fic que hago en todaaaaaa mi vida de hecho, y se que la narración esta bien feita y simple, hasta a mi me da pena :/ no se compara con la narración de otros fics pero tratare de mejorar ¡De veras!**

 **Si hay faltas de ortografía, lo siento pero estaba muy emocionada por subir el primer cap XD**

 **En fin, hasta la vista baby B/**

 **PD: Esta es la primera vez que posteo algo en Fanfiction y a pesar de que yo se ingles todo se me dificulta /._./**

 **Porfa dejar ¿Reviews? ¿Comentarios? No se ni como se dice aqui XD Pero ustedes entienden... creo... Como seaaaaaa dejen comentarios si quieren la conti ¿shi?**

 **Love, Mar**

 **PD2: Me encanta dejar Posdatas)? Ok no, pero si ven una de estas barritas / significa que pasa un tiempo indefinido ¿ok? vale Adios por tercera vez XD Soy un desastre muy desastroso)?**


	2. 1

1

—Ya se tardaron mucho— Se quejó Sakura, reclinada de brazos cruzados en una de las paredes—. ¿Cuánto tiempo piensan tenernos aquí?

—No seas impaciente Frentona, el portal está siendo abierto sabes que toma mucho tiempo al igual que chakra, además las demás no deben tardar en llegar—La regaño, haciéndole un ligero poke* en la frente—.

—Sigo sin entender cómo es que puedes estar tan calmada—respondió la pelirosa apartando sus dedos de su frente—.

— Y yo sigo sin entender porque estás tan alterada—contrataco su amiga—.

Sin embargo Sakura no respondió, y se mantuvieron en silencio hasta la llegada de Tsunade, quien caminaba con algo de dificultad, se notaba que estaba exhausta. A paso lento se sentó en una de las sillas que ni Ino ni Sakura pensaron en usar—.

— ¡Tsunade-sama! ¿Se encuentra bien?—preguntaron al unísono, Tsunade asintió—.

—Sí, no se preocupen… Solo necesito descansar…—Aclaro calmando a sus alumnas—. De cualquier forma… El portal ha sido abierto, sin embargo no se mantendrá de esa manera, al menos no por mucho… Lo que me hace preguntarme ¿Dónde demonios están los y las demás?

—Ves cerda, no soy la única impaciente—Bromeo para molestar a la rubia—.

De repente la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a una muy emocionada Shizune — ¡Tsunade-sama! ¡Ya están aquí!

— ¡Pues hazlas pasar de una maldita vez!—Exclamó la Hokage, obviamente no estaba de buen humor—.

Shizune corrió por la puerta y desapareció por ella, inmediatamente Tsunade se levantó y con ayuda de sus discípulas camino hacia esta.

—Debo volver a la oficina, les deseo suerte mis niñas, cuídense— Se despidió y con un abrazo grupal termino para salir por la puerta—.

Sakura no pudo evitar que las lágrimas desbordaran de sus ojos, quien sabe cuándo volvería a ver a la enojona de su madrina, no había tenido el tiempo para despedirse de ella, talvez si lo hubiese hecho de antemano no hubiese dolido tanto como ahora.

—Oye Frentona, tranquila… todo estará bien—Reconfortó abrazándola por los hombros— Estoy contigo, estaré contigo—.

La puerta se abrió obligándolas a separarse, un hombre de cabello castaño con coleta y una extraña cicatriz en su nariz entro a la habitación, llevaba el uniforme de los Guardianes y la bandana de la aldea.

—Buenos días señoritas, mi nombre es Umino Iruka ustedes deben ser…—Hojeo unas hojas de su portapapeles— Yamanaka Ino y Haruno Sakura.

—Sí, así es—Confirmó Ino con una sonrisa—.

—Bien, ¡háganlas pasar! —Grito el hombre y así como por arte de magia la puerta volvió a abrirse, esta vez mostrando a tres hermosas jóvenes—.

Sakura examino a cada una de ellas, la primera era rubia y de ojos verdes con cuatro coletas y cargaba lo que parecía ser un abanico en su espalda, la segunda era una chica morena con una mirada algo tímida, se le notaba nerviosa, sus ojos eran perlados y su cabello medianoche le llegaba hasta las caderas, la última de ellas era castaña con su cabello arreglado en moños llevaba lo que sería un pergamino. Estas serían las chicas con las que compartiría su viaje.

—Bien, comencemos con las presentaciones ¿les parece? —Expresó Iruka volviendo a hojear su portapapeles—. Comencemos con… Sabaku No Temari—Al escuchar su nombre la rubia de las coletas dio un paso al frente, Sakura asumió de qué se trataba de Temari—. Es la hermana del Kazekage de la Arena, especialista en Jutsus de Viento, la siguiente es Hyūga Hinata—la nombrada dio un paso hacia adelante, se trataba de la chica morena—. La heredera de la rama principal del clan Hyūga, poseedora de un Kekke Genkai, el ojo blanco conocido como el Byakugan.

 _« ¿Hyūga? »_ —Pensó Sakura— _« ¿Que ese no es uno de los clanes nobles? »_

—Ama Tenten—la última chica dio un paso hacia adelante como las anteriores— Miembro de un clan Civil, especialista en armas.

—Mucho gusto—saludo la castaña, había sido la única que se había molestado en saludar—.

—Bien, ahora ustedes—dijo Iruka desordenando de nuevo su portapapeles— Bien, Yamanaka Ino—Llamó, Ino dio un paso hacia enfrente—. Del Clan Yamanaka, un clan Civil especializado en la investigación de los Jutsus mentales, sin embargo Ino es la única heredera del clan que ha desarrollado lo que es el manejo del chakra.

Todos los ojos fueron a parar en Ino, quien se frotaba la nuca algo apenada, reía algo nerviosa—Me da gusto conocerlas—Expresó mostrando una pequeña sonrisa—.

—Y la última pero no menos importante—Continuó Iruka—. Haruno Sakura.

Y como todas las demás Sakura dio un paso hacia adelante, todas las miradas estaban ahora en ella (incluso la de Ino).

—Del clan Haruno, un clan civil sin ninguna habilidad en especial—La pelirosa frunció el ceño— Sin embargo Sakura parece tener un control perfecto de chakra, además de haber sido entrenada por su madrina Tsunade Senju la actual Hokage de Konoha, es una ninja médico y posee lo que parece ser la fuerza sobre humana de su maestra.

Temari alzo una ceja mostrando algo de interés en la peli rosada, Hinata la observo atentamente, mientras que a Tenten se le iluminaron los ojos de admiración, ella siempre había soñado con convertirse en una ninja como la Hokage.

—Ahora procederé a presentar a los guardianes— Al escucharlo todas las chicas se colocaron serias—. ¡Chicos pueden pasar!

— ¡Ya era hora Iruka-sensei! ¿Por cuánto tiempo pensaba mantenernos afuera? ¡No ve que se hace tarde! —reclamo un chico de cabellos rubios, alto y con unos distintivos bigotes en sus mejillas, Sakura lo reconoció al instante.

— ¡Naruto! —De repente el rubio se vio preso por los brazos de la pelirosa—. ¡Que gusto me da verte! ¡Te ves genial!

— ¡A mí también Sakura-chan! —Se separaron— ¡Y tú te ves exactamente como antes! —De inmediato la chica cerezo frunció el ceño y una aura oscura envolvió el cuarto—.

—Tu… realmente no conoces el corazón de una mujer…—Dijo conteniendo su enojo—.

— ¿Ahre?

—Ya deja de ser un fastidio Naruto y ponte en posición— Regañó un moreno de coleta alta quien caminaba perezosamente—. 4 chicos entraron en la sala y tan pronto como lo hicieron Iruka comenzó con las presentaciones.

—Bien ya que no nos queda mucho tiempo hare esto rápido. El chico de la coleta es Nara Shikamaru, el rubio es Uzumaki Naruto, El castaño es Hyūga Neji y el chico de cabello corto el de la sonrisa es Sai.

Las chicas se tomaron su tiempo para examinar a cada chico, no podían negar que cada uno de ellos era increíblemente atractivo, sin embargo había algo que les había llamado la atención, ellas eran 5… Entonces… ¿Por qué solo habían 4 chicos?

—Disculpe, pero— Tenten fue la primera en hablar—. Nosotros somos 5 ¿Por qué ellos solo son 4?

—Lo mismo me estaba preguntando—Expresó Temari fijando su vista en la del Sensei—.

Iruka le hecho un ojo a sus subordinados, ellas tenían razón, hacía falta uno.

—Naruto, ¿Qué hay del chico Uchiha? ¿Dónde está? —Interrogó el maestro—.

Ino y Sakura intercambiaron miradas, sabían exactamente de quien se trataba, solo que no querían admitirlo.

—Bueno-

—Aquí estoy…—Una voz masculina les llamo la atención, todos se giraron para enfrentar al recién llegado… todos… menos cierta pelirosa—.

—¿Sabes que llegas tarde? —Preguntó Iruka fulminando al chico—.

—Hmp—dijo asintiendo, y procedió a unirse al círculo—.

—Bien… Él es Sasuke Uchiha, nuestro quinto acompañante—Explicó Iruka retomando su portapapeles—. Me temo que ya va siendo la hora de atravesar la barrera.

El ánimo cambio drásticamente con solo esas palabras.

A paso lento y en silencio se dirigieron a la sala del portal. Al llegar fueron recibidos por Shizune quien se despidió de todos de parte de la Hokage quien seguía en reposo.

—Bien ahora fijaremos las ubicaciones y les asignare a su compañero de viaje—saco su tablita—.

—Espere un segundo—Interrumpió Temari— ¿Qué quiere decir con ubicaciones?

—¿Eh? ¿No se los dijeron? —Respondió Iruka algo asombrado.

Ante la pregunta todas negaron—. Bueno, se supone que por precaución les hemos asignado a cada pareja una ubicación diferente.

…

—¡¿QUEEEE?!—Gritaron todas, asustando tanto a Iruka como a los Guardianes—.

—Aish, pero que problemático—Se quejó Shikamaru—.

—Ósea que…—Comenzó Ino—.

—Estaremos separadas…—Termino Sakura—.

El silencio reino en la sala, un silencio triste y melancólico.

—Ehem—Pronunció Iruka— Como iba diciendo… Hemos asignado destinos distintos para cada una… Así que si me permiten…—el sonido de las hojas llamo la atención—Aquí esta… Veamos… Pareja #1—Todos retuvieron aire en ese momento— Sabaku No Temari y Nara Shikamaru, Destino: Londres, Inglaterra.

—Esto será muy problematico—Dijo Shikamaru caminando hacia el portal, mientras Shizune configuraba la ubicación—.

—Suerte a todas en su viaje, espero verlas pronto—Se despidió Temari con una leve sonrisa antes de caminar hacia el portal, en donde compartió un pequeño intercambio de miradas con el Nara y con un mohín ambos se adentraron en el portal, desapareciendo por completo—.

—Pareja #2—prosiguió Umino, y como antes todos dejaron de exhalar— Ama Tenten y Hyūga Neji, Ubicación: Paris, Francia— En silencio, los nombrados caminaron hacia el portal y desde ahí dieron sus despedidas—.

—Espero verla pronto Hinata-sama, se cuida—dijo el Hyūga, sorprendiendo levemente a las muchachas restantes—.

—Lo-Lo mismo digo Neji-nissan—la voz frágil de Hinata fue escuchada por primera vez en el día—.

—Adiós, Mina ¡Suerte! —Dijo Tenten antes de cruzar la barrera con su pareja—.

—Bien, Pareja #3 Yamanaka Ino—Sakura tomo el brazo de la rubia en forma de protección— Y Sai, Destino: Los Ángeles, Estados Unidos— Tanto Ino como Sakura fijaron su vista en el chico sonriente, quien se acercó hacia ellas para ofrecerle su mano a Ino—.

— ¿Nos Vamos? Ino-sama—Ino se sonrojo al escuchar el sufijo agregado a su nombre, tomo la mano del chico y con una mirada suplicante se dirigió a Sakura, poco a poco esta soltó su agarre y agacho la cabeza, Ino al ver su gesto alzo su mano libre y coloco sus dedos en la frente de su amiga repitiendo así su poke* obligando a Sakura a levantar la cabeza—.

—Siempre estaré aquí— Volvió a tocar su frente—. No lo olvides— Regresó su vista a Sai y con una sonrisa ambos se encaminaron a la barrera, las lágrimas recorrieron el rostro de la Haruno al ver las de Ino resbalar por sus mejillas iluminadas por la luz del portal, para al final desaparecer, Naruto al ver a su amiga la abrazo para así reconfortarla, algo que Sakura agradeció—.

—Pareja #4 Hyūga Hinata y Uzumaki Naruto, Ubicación Pekín, China— Continuo el maestro, al escuchar su nombre Naruto fue obligado a dejar a su compañera para fijar su vista en la chica perlada, quien al sentir la mirada del rubio en ella se sonrojo desmesuradamente—.

—Oi ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Estas roja! ¡¿Tienes fiebre?! —Y sin previo aviso Naruto junto su frente con la de la morena— Mmmm, ¿38 talvez? Estas algo tibia… ¡Hey! ¡HINATA! ¡OYE! ¡¿Me escuchas?!—Y sin saber por qué, Hinata cayó totalmente desmayada en los brazos del rubio—. ¿Hinata? ¡Hinata! ¿Se durmió? Sera- ¡Ouch! ¡Hey Sakura-chan! Eso dolió ¿Sabes? —Se quejó al haber recibido un golpe de parte de la pelirosa—.

—¡Baka! ¡Ahora tendrás que cargarla! ¡Si serás!—Le regaño la chica cerezo—.

Naruto no respondió, sabía que se pondría peor si lo hacía, así que tomo a la Hyūga entre sus brazos y se encamino al portal—.

—¡Adiós Sakura-chan, Sasuke!—Despidió antes de desaparecer—.

Eso le recordó a la pelirosa… de que… ella era la última… y que el ultimo que quedaba era…

—Y por último, Pareja #5 Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke, Destino: Tokio, Japón.

Si… definitivamente el mundo estaba en su contra, camino hacia el portal escuchando los pasos lentos del Uchiha a su espalda, ni siquiera se molestaría en verlo.

— ¡Bien les deseamos suerte! ¡Cuídense! ¿Sí? —Dijo Iruka colocando la tablilla por debajo de su brazo para así tener la mano libre para despedirse—.

Cuando Sakura noto el cuerpo del Uchiha a su lado, no pudo evitar ojearlo pero para su mala suerte sus miradas se encontraron, ónix y jade se chocaron y así en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos desaparecieron.

 _Aquí comenzaba su viaje…_

—Fin del Capitulo Uno—

 _ **Poke: El toquesito de dedos que se le hace en la frente a un ser amado)? XD**_


End file.
